The Heart's Truth
by OfficialTess
Summary: Brooke and Peyton have to look into their heart to see how they feel about eachother. But not without some complications. It's one thing to want it, but it's an other thing to gain it. Not good at summaries!
1. Maybe You Need To Take A Seat

**Alright, first of all you might have notices I deleted all my stories that were incomplete. Mainly because it were so many stories and from now on I'm just going to take one story at a time. So don't worry, those stories will find their way to this site again. I also didn't get much reviews on my stories, so I'm going to change my writing a bit in the hope I get more reviews. I haven't posted this story yet and I would like to start with this one. **

* * *

I'm sitting at my desk. Just thinking. Yeah, thinking, Brooke Davis actually thinks. Surprised? Thanks a lot. No seriously, I'm thinking about Peyton and Lucas and how much we've been through. There was a love triangle in high school. I want to banish that part out of my thoughts, because it wasn't really about Lucas. It _is_ never about Lucas. It's always about Peyton. I loved her even though I didn't show it sometimes. She could put a smile on my face, just by being with me. She's in Tree Hill and I'm in LA at the moment. I have to do some things for work. That's not where my mind is right now. My mind is with Peyton. We bought a house for us in Tree Hill. Well, actually, I bought a house for us in Tree Hill. Peyton doesn't really like Lindsay, Lucas' wife. Yes, they are married. I don't know why, but I was kind of jealous of Lucas in high school. Not that he got to spend time with Lindsay, but because he got to spend time with Peyton.

"Brooke!" Someone yells.

"What?" I ask, snapping at the person who broke my thoughts away from Peyton. I look up to see Victoria standing in the doorframe.

"You are supposed to be on the red carpet within half an hour." She says. "Why aren't you ready?"

"I don't want to go." I say. Which is the truth. Part of it anyways. I really don't want to go, but I also completely forgot it.

"Start getting ready, because you _are_ going." Victoria says and with that she turns around and walks away.

"I'm not getting ready." I mumble when she's out of my sight. Where was I? Oh, yes. I'm jealous of Lucas because he got to spend time with Peyton. I would do anything to be held by Peyton as she held Lucas sometimes. I know it's inappropriate to have those kinds of thoughts about my best friend, but I just can't help it.

"Brooke!" I hear again.

"What?" I snap harder than last time.

"You know it's not good for my ego when we get late." Victoria says as she raises her eyebrows.

"You know pride's a sin." I say raising my own eyebrows. She puts her hands on her side.

"I'll show you a sin when we don't get there in time. Move!" She yells, turning around and walking away again. I get up and start packing my things in my purse. I take my blackberry and put it in my pocket. Talking about sins... I know all the 7 deadly sins. Pretty good, because I think I've sinned all of them. Especially to Peyton. First there's gluttony. That's nothing I did to Peyton, but to every guy in Tree Hill. I hate myself for it. I was so into every guy that I wanted to sleep with all of them. The sad part is that I _have_ actually slept with more than half of them. The second sin I remember is Greed. God, I hated the fact that my parents went broke. I loved being the rich girl and it crushed me when they told me we weren't rich anymor. Now everything is back to normal, thank God. I love being rich, but come to think of it... You aren't rich when you have money. You are rich when you have love. And my love is somewhere in Tree Hill right now. I don't even know what I'm doing here. You know what? I will tell you about the other sins when I'm on my plane. I'm not going to the red carpet. I'm going back home. Victoria will freak out, but I don't care.

* * *

The plane is taking off and I'm staring out the window. I'm thinking about my third sin. Jealousy. I've been pretty jealous of Lucas and Peyton. Big time. I mean, I just wish it was me Peyton was in love with, not Lucas. The jealousy kicked in every time Peyton was with him. It still does every time I see a guy or even a girl flirting with her. That's why I was so upset when I found out they kissed behind my back.

"Do you want something to drink?" The stewardess asks me.

"Yes please. Coffee will be fine." I say politely. She hands me a cup of coffee and goes on to the other passengers. I go back to staring out the window. The fourth sin is wrath. I kind of feel very bad about that one. I made Lucas believe I was pregnant after the first time he kissed Peyton. My fifth sin isn't a light one either. It's pride. Poor Peyton. I was too proud to admit that it was my fault our friendship got shattered after she told me she loved Lucas. All she did was being honest with me and I yelled at her. I slapped her in the face when all she did was tell me the truth. I even asked the truth myself. Sloth is the next sin. I was too lazy to try and make it up to Peyton when our friendship got crushed. I thought it was better to avoid her, but it wasn't. I missed her even more and my love for her grew even though I was away from her. The last sin is lust. That's maybe my worst sin. I want Peyton. I want her to be mine and I don't want to hurt her. I think I'm going to tell her how I feel. I can't live anymore without her knowing how I feel. I sigh as I slowly drift off to sleep. I wake up as the weels of the plane touch the ground. I clap with the rest of the passengers as we landed safely and then head out to get my bags. Once I got them I took a cab to the house.

* * *

"Peyton!" I yell through the house, but when I hear no answer I realise I'm yelling into thin air. I just packed out when my cellphone starts to ring. I don't know the caller id, but I decide to pick up anyway.

"Brooke Davis." I say.

"Hi, Ms Davis" The lady on the other end says. "I'm doctor Fletcher. I need you to come to the hospital right away."

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask getting worried.

"You have the Health Care, Power of Attorney of Peyton Sawyer and as we can't seem to reach her mom or her dad, we had to call you." Doctor Fletcher explained. My breath got caught in my throat. Peyton is in the hospital. I cut the phone off without saying another word and grab my carkeys from the counter.

* * *

"I'm here for Peyton Sawyer." I say to the lady behind the desk as soon as I got in.

"Wait in the line please." The lady says as she points to other patients waiting. She was also on the phone with someone.

"I'm not a patient, doctor Fletcher called me." I say getting frustrated.

"Wait in the line please." The lady says again in the exact same tone as before. I was just about to grab the phone out of her hands when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi, you must be Brooke Davis. I'm doctor Fletcher." She says as she holds out her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smile as I shake her hand. "What's going on?"

"Maybe you need to take a seat." Doctor Fletcher says. I follow her to her office and take a seat in front of her desk. I don't like where this is going. "Did you notice differences in Peyton's behaviour lately?"

"I don't know, I've been in LA for two weeks. I just got back. I actually had to stay there an other two weeks, but I couldn't stay away." I explain. "I don't want to know the causes yet, I just want to know what's going on with my best friend."

"I know, but I have to ask you a couple questions first." Docter Fletchers says.

"No, I need to know what's going on with her. Why is she in the hospital?" I snap as I stand up and lean with my hands on the desk.

"Please, take a seat." Docter Fletcher says again, trying to calme me down.

"No!" I yell. "Tell me."

"She's in a coma right now. She almost drowned. Someone saw a car in the river and pulled her out. There were no break marks. It is possible that she doesn't remember anything from what happened. She took a pretty nasty hit on the head."

I sink into the chair as I hear this news. She wouldn't drive in the river on purpose. She just wouldn't.

"She also has cuts over her body and pretty bad bruises. Do you know anything about that?"

All I can do is shake my head. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Who would want to hurt a beautiful girl like her?

"Can I see her?" I ask, my voice just being a whisper.

"Normally, we don't allow any visitors at this tage seeing as she is still examined, but I think I can bend the rules a little this time." She must have seen the concern in my eyes. She seems like a really nice person. I like her. I follow her as she brings me to Peyton's room. My heart beating faster than it has ever done before. I'm terrified of what I'm going to see. She holds the door open and I walk in slowly. She doesn't follow. I think she understands that I would want to be alone with her. Tears find their way to my eyes with every step I take closer to her bed. Wires are all over her body. Machines are beeping slowly. The white sheet covers her body exept for her arms. They are resting on each side of her. Her eyes are closed. I hate to see her like this. A tear falls down on her hand. I bring my hand upon hers and I wipe it away slowly with my thumb. I touch her forehead lightly and brush some of her golden curls behind her ear. My heart breaks for her.

"What happened to you P. Sawyer?" I ask gently. I know she can't answer, but it's worth a try isn't it? It's a big bed so I lay down next to her. Careful not to detache any wires. I rest my arm over her belly, trying not to hurt her. She looks so helpless that I'm scared I could break her. I rest my forehead agains the side of her head and give her a kiss on her cheeck. My tears start to freefall as I feel her face is colder than normal.

* * *

**This is the first chapter. So, what do you guys think? I will love all of your reviews! **

* * *


	2. No, It's Not Okay

**Okay, so I changed the time because it is easier to write in the past. I wrote the first chapter in present time because it was a POV. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Lizbif : _Keep reading and maybe you're right. Maybe there is more to it._**

**AngelOfDeath07 : _We just talked about the seven sins in school and I thought is was good to put them in a story._**

**Othhillfan : _Thank you, but I didn't change so much about it. I learned more english words and synonymes so I use them instead of always the same word._**

**Morgan : _Thank you. I think it's great that you think it's a great story._**

**laj33 : _I'm glad you love it._**

**

* * *

**

A nurse came in the room and saw Brooke on the bed. A smile made its way on her face as she saw how she was holding Peyton. Brooke hadn't changed from position since she laid down next to her. The nurse cleared her throat, waking Brooke up. Brooke looked around in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked lazily. Then she saw the nurse and she remembered she was still in the bed. "I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

"It's okay." The nurse said as she checked the machines. "It's just that most people don't climb into bed with the patients."

"Sorry." Brooke mumbled as she got up and blushed.

"I'm Peyton's nurse. You can call me Hayley." The nurse said.

"Really? One of my best friends has the same name." Brooke smiled.

"You guys good friends? You and Peyton?" Hayley asked.

"The best." Brooke smiled as she looked to Peyton. "Sometimes I wish it was more."

"More?" Hayley asked surprised.

"God, I'm so sorry. That came out the wrong way. Well, actually it didn't, but I don't mean anything by it." Brooke defended herself.

"Please, don't apologize. I was kind of thinking you guys were girlfriends already." Hayley answered who was now checking the wires.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and sat in a chair. "What makes you think that?"

Hayley smiled at Brooke. "Wait here." She went out the room and Brooke went back to Peyton's bed. She sighed. She heard the door again and turned around. Hayley had a picture with her. She handed it to Brooke. "This was in her pocket." Brooke took the picture. It was a picture of her and Peyton. Peyton was sitting in Brooke's lap and Brooke had wrapped her arms around Peyton's stomach. Peyton's hands were on top of Brooke's and Brooke was giving her a kiss when her father took the picture.

"The beach. It's from our vacation to LA." Brooke explained. "My dad took it. It's the only thing he has ever done right." She turned to watch at Peyton for a moment. "You thought that because of this picture?"

"And by the way you were holding her and watching her when I came in." Hayley said. "You really love her don't you."

It wasn't really a question, but Brooke answered anyway. "Yeah, I do. I just need her to wake up."

"It's past visiting hour already." Hayley said, but then she saw the look on Brooke's face as she looked to the ground. "But I think I can say that there was no one here." Brooke looked to Hayley. Brooke mouthed her a 'thank you' before she turned around and left. Turning around, Brooke walked to Peyton's bed and rested her hand on her forehead.

"I really need you to wake up, baby girl." She said as she gave Peyton a kiss on her forehead where her hand had been. She left her lips agains Peyton's forehead longer than necessary.

"Brooke." Sounded through the room suddenly. Brooke's head shot up.

"Peyton." She mumbled. Peyton coughed. "You're awake."

"What happened?" Peyton asked trying to get up. She hated hospitals.

"You had an accident sweetie." Brooke said as she pushed Peyton back down slowly. "You need to lie down."

"No! I want to get out of here!" Peyton yelled.

"Please, Peyton. Stay down. You're going to detache the wires. I know you don't like hospitals, but please. Lie down. For me." Brooke said. Peyton sighed and laid back down. "Thank you. I'm going to find a doctor." Brooke turned around and ran to find a doctor. Soon, she found doctor Fletcher. "Peyton's awake." Doctor Fletcher didn't say a word and ran to Peyton's room.

"Peyton, it's doctor Fletcher." She said as she laid a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" Peyton nodded. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?" Brooke asked as she got closer.

"Did you detache any wires?" Doctor Fletcher asked suddenly.

"No, why?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because the monitors aren't showing any information and the machines aren't beeping." Doctor Fletcher answered. Then it dawned to Brooke. She realised she didn't hear the monitors beeping after the nurse checked up on them. Doctor Fletcher was now putting the wires back on their place and the machines started to beep again.

"Is there any chance that a nurse named Hayley works here?" Brooke asked as innocently as she could.

"No, why?" Doctor Fletcher asked. Brooke sat in a chair.

"There was this nurse a few moments ago. She said she was Peyton's nurse and her name was Hayley. She checked the machines and the wires. After she left, the machine's didn't beep anymore, but I thought that it was supposed to be like that, seeing as she is a nurse." Brooke rambled. Doctor Fletcher didn't answer and ran out. Brooke heard her yelling that they had to call the police.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"That's funny. I was going to ask you the same question." Brooke said as she stood back up, walking to the bed. She sighed. She couldn't be angry with Peyton. Not when she was lying here in a hospital bed.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked innocently. Brooke decided to let the anger go and let the worry kick in.

"What happened, P. Sawyer?" she asked gently. Bringing her hand up to brush some of Peyton's curls behind her ear. Peyton leaned into her touch. A tear escaping from her eye, but it was wiped away by Brooke's thumb.

"Can we talk about that later? Can you just lie down with me, please?" Peyton asked. Brooke could the crack in Peyton's voice.

"Sure." Brooke smiled as she climbed in next to Peyton. She saw Peyton was trying not to cry. She rested her handon Peyton's arm. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Now Peyton was crying.

"Peyton, honey, talk to me." Brooke said rubbing Peyton's arm slowly and carefully so that she wouldn't hurt her even more. She didn't exactly know where the bruises and the cuts were. "Why did you do it? The doctor said there were no break marks. Why did you drive in the river."

"I didn't." Peyton answered, leaving Brooke more confused and more worried than before.

"Then who did?" Brooke asked.

"Not now." Peyton said as she rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, closing her eyes. Brooke could feel Peyton's breath even out. She kissed her hair and closed her eyes herself.

"I'm going to take care of you, Peyt." She whispered even though Peyton couldn't hear her as she fell asleep. She was wondering wether to call Lucas, Haley and Nathan or not. _I guess I can call them later_, she thought to herself. She heard voices behind the door. She made sure Peyton was comfortable in the bed before she walked out. She saw doctor Fletcher talking to two cops.

"What's going on?" She asked as she approached them.

"It appears that Peyton wasn't the only one in the car." Doctor Fletcher said.

"I know, she just told me that she didn't drive in the ..." Brooke stopped as she heard an alarm behind the desk and a loud scream coming from Peyton's room. She ran in as fast as she could. Peyton was sitting up straight and screaming.

"Go away!" Peyton screamed. The monitors showed that her heartbeat was too fast. She needed to calm down.

"Peyton. You need to calm down." Doctor Fletcher said.

"Go away! Go away!" Peyton screamed again. Doctor Fletcher looked at Brooke. Brooke got closer to Peyton and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"Peyton, you're safe here." She said. "I need you to calm down for me. Breath with me." Brooke took Peyton's hand and placed it over her own heart. "That's how your heartbeat should be. C'mon, breath with me." Peyton looked Brooke in the eye and breathed simultaniously with her. The alarm stopped and her heartbeat went back to normal.

"That was close." Doctor Fletcher said. Brooke kept Peyton's hand against her heart. Peyton smiled to Brooke and closed her eyes. She took Brooke's hand and placed it over her own heart. Brooke also smiled and closed her eyes. Their heart was beating together. The exact same rhythm. They opened their eyes again an other doctor came in.

"I need to talk to Ms Sawyer." She said. "We got a message through the phone. Someone wants me to tell you this and I quote: 'Don't think for a minute that you're safe because you're in the hospital. I will find a way to get to you, I promise.' The person called from a phone booth, so they couldn't track the place down."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears again as she collapsed into Brooke's arms.

**

* * *

**

Alright what do you guys think? Is it worth another chapter? Let me know, reviews are loved and appreciated.


	3. Dammit! , Language!

**The next chapter is up. I hope you guys like it. From now on, Haley, Lucas, Nathan and the rest of the gang will be involved in the story too. I just felt like writing the first chapters only for Breyton because Brooke was coming home and got a phone call right away saying Peyton was in the hospital. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they are really appreciated and motivate me to keep writing!**

**idaatje : **_**A little flashback to the person Peyton was talking about. ;) I'm glad you like it.**_

**BillieJenkinsRocks : **_**You just have to keep reading if you want to know why Hayley tried to kill her. You will find out in the next chapters.**_

**Morgan : **_**Thank you. I really hope you keep reading. :)**_

**ap2682 : **_**If you want to know who was in the car, read this chapter and you'll find out.**_

**AngelOfDeath07 : **_**I write the name "Hayley" with an extra "y" so you don't get confused. Hayley is't Haley. Hayley is the nurse who tried to kill Peyton and Haley is the friend whom Peyton is still close with. ;)**_

**anniiie : **_**Thank you, I'm glad you think it's a great story.**_

**Kat : **_**Thank you for the amazing review. I'm glad you like this style better. I like it better too. It's actually easier to write. :) I always end it with a plot line so people keep coming back. My other fics will be up here again, I'm just not sure when. But thanks again for the big review.**_

* * *

Brooke held Peyton in her arms as she rocked them back and forth. Peyton pulled away, looking into Brooke's eyes. Brooke looked back into Peyton's eyes, into her soul. She knew what Peyton was trying to tell her without speaking.

"Can I talk to Peyton? In private, please?" Brooke asked the doctor.

"Yeah, sure." Doctor Fletcher said. She and the other doctor walked out. Brooke closed the door behind them as Peyton sat up, waiting for Brooke to join her on the bed. Brooke sat on the bed.

"Thank you." Peyton said. She wanted to be alone with Brooke and Brooke knew it just by looking at her.

"No problem." Brooke smiled. "But you need to talk to me. Who was in the car Peyton?"

Brooke took a hold of Peyton's hand as she started to speak.

"It all just started last night. I went home and when I was getting ready to go to bed, there was a knock on the door."

"_Coming!" Peyton yelled to the person who kept knocking on her door. _

"_Open it!" It was a man's voice. It was familiar. Peyton ran off the stairs and opened the door._

"_Jeez, you can't wait just one ..." Peyton ended her sentence abruptly as she saw who it was. "Second?" _

"_No, I wanted to see you." The blonde guy said. _

"_Derek, I know you're my brother, but the only person that is ever come to see me after midnight is Brooke." Peyton said. _

Brooke smiled at this. "Am I really the only person that comes to your house after midnight?"

Peyton nodded. "I like it that way, you know. That's the only time I can be vulnerable."

Brooke smiled. Peyton said that the only time she could be vulnerable was when she was with her. Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand, encouraging her to go through with what she was telling.

"He came in, dragging me to the bedroom." Peyton continued.

_"That's the problem Peyton." Derek said. "I don't want to be just your brother. I love you, don't you know that?"_

_Peyton looked to Derek in surprise. He threw Peyton on her bed as he took out a knife. _

"_What are you doing?" Peyton asked scared._

_"Making sure you will sleep with me." Derek said as he reached out to Peyton, cutting in her stomach and arm. Peyton screamed in pain. He stabbed in her arm so she couldn't hit him. "I'm sorry about the cut in your stomach, I guess I just missed your arm." He tried to speak innocent. Tears were falling down Peyton's face as he got on top of her._

Peyton couldn't continue at this point.

"Peyton did he..." Brooke asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No, it didn't come to that." Peyton reassured Brooke. She wanted to speak again, but something different came out of her mouth than she wanted to say. "I'm really tired suddenly." She laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I'm in love with you." Not a second after she said that, she collapsed into Brooke's arms.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed. The alarm started that Peyton's heartbeat was too slow. Doctor Fletcher rushed in. Brooke laid Peyton down in the bed as she took a step backwards so that doctor Fletcher had every room around Peyton. She injected Peyton something and not too soon her heartbeat got back to normal. Brooke stepped closer again and laid her hand on Peyton's.

"She needs to rest." Doctor Fletcher said. "A lot. She'll probobly won't remember anything that happened 5 minutes before she collapsed."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled. Doctor Fletcher nodded as left. Brooke sat down at the chair next to Peyton as she kept her hand on hers. Her mind was racing. Peyton just told her she was in love with her. Was it because she was about to collapse or was it real?

"Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Hey, buddy." Brooke smiled as she stood up. She tucked some of Peyton's curls behind her ear. "You just collapsed, but you're okay now. Everything's going to be okay."

Peyton closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"You remember?" Brooke asked. "Doctor Fletcher said you weren't going to remember anything that had happened 5 minutes before you collapsed."

"How can I not remember saying something stupid like that as you obviously don't feel the same way." Peyton said turning on her side so she was with her back to Brooke.

Brooke closed her eyes for a moment.

"Peyton." She said when she opened her eyes again. She placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder causing her to turn around. "When they called me and told me you were in the hospital, my heart stopped. All I could think about was what had happened to you. When doctor Fletcher told me you were in a coma, I didn't know what to say. I thought I was going to loose you. And now that you're awake, my feelings are stronger than ever. I can't loose you, Peyton. I'm in love with you too."

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke whispered.

"I heard your voice before I woke up." Peyton said taking Brooke's hand in her own.

"Really?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded.

"I know this is going to sound crazy." Peyton started. Brooke sat on the bed again, taking Peyton's hand. "When I was in a coma, I saw my mom. Crazy huh?"

"Not at all." Brooke smiled. She was the only one that could understand Peyton.

"She told me that I had to choose between life and going with her. Then I heard your voice and I realised that I didn't want to die yet. I wanted to be here. With you." Peyton laced her fingers with Brooke's.

"Do you mean that?" Brooke asked rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Peyton's hand.

"It's you Brooke. Not Lucas or Nathan or any other guy. It's you." Peyton smiled. A smile found it's way to Brooke's face as she leaned in slowly. Just as she was about to kiss Peyton, the door flew open making Brooke jump off the bed.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Doctor Fletcher asked.

"A little." Brooke laughed.

"Peyton, despite the fact you just collapsed, you're healing very well." Doctor Fletcher said. "I'm letting you go to a normal room instead of this where you are free from the wires."

"Finally." Peyton sighed relaxing against her pillow. Doctor Fletcher detached the wires and Peyton stood up.

"I'm bringing you to room 125. You can follow me." Doctor Fletcher explained as she headed for the door. Peyton froze on her spot, just like Brooke. Doctor Fletcher turned around as she noticed neither one of them were following. She turned around, waiting for an explanation.

"You can't take her to that room." Brooke said knowing that Peyton wasn't going to be able to tell her the reason.

"Why not?" Doctor Fletcher said.

"That's the room where her mother died." Brooke said quietly. Doctor Fletcher gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Room 25 is also available. How about you take that one?" She asked. Peyton nodded and they left the room.

"I'm going to call Haley, okay?" Brooke asked Peyton as they entered the room. "They have the right to know that something's wrong."

"Okay." Peyton said. Brooke was about to close the door. "Hey, Brooke."

"Yah?" Brooke asked as she turned around.

"Where do we go from here?" Peyton asked, sitting on the bed.

"We take things slow." Brooke smiled as she walked to Peyton. "I don't want this to be one of my so many high school flings. I want this to be serious. This is what I've always wanted."

"Me too." Peyton said. Brooke gave Peyton a kiss on her cheeck as she left the room. Peyton sighed, laid down in bed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Nathan, dinner is almost ready!" Haley yelled.

"We're here." Nathan said as he came in with Jamie in his neck.

"Look momma, I'm bigger than daddy!" He yelled excited.

"I see." Haley laughed as her cellphone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Brooke." She clicked it open. "Hi there. How is it in New York?"

_"I'm not in New York."_

"I thought you had to go to New York for work." Haley was checking up on the potatoes.

_"My mom was being a bitch so I came back early. When I was home I got a phonecall from the hospital. Peyton is in the hospital. Someone drove her into the river. She almost drowned."_

Haley dropped the potatoes which made Nathan and Jamie jump. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he picked up the potatoes and put them in the bin. Haley put her hand up to him telling him to wait.

_"She's okay now. She's been in a special room, but now they're putting her in a normal room. So you guys can come visit. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, I was just so worried about her that I completely forgot to call."_

"It's okay, we'll be right there." Haley closed her cell phone. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"Leave now, talk later." Haley muttered as she got to her car. Nathan and Jamie got in the car. "Dammit!"

"Language." Nathan said pointing at Jamie.

"I forgot the keys." Haley said as she ran back in.

"What's wrong with momma?" Jamie asked as Haley was inside.

"I don't know buddy. I hope we find out soon." Nathan said before Haley got back in the car throwing her purse on Nathan's lap.

"Dammit!" Nathan yelled as Haley's purse hit his stomach.

"Language!" Haley yelled. They looked at eachother and laughed. Haley started the car.

"What's in your purse?" Nathan asked. "It's so heavy."

"Nothing more than usual, my dear." Haley laughed before driving off.

"Shouldn't we call uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

"Why?" Nathan asked turning around to see his son.

"I have no idea where we are going, but it will be pretty bad because mommy is already freaked out." Jamie explained using his hands to support his words.

"How old are you again?" Haley asked.

"I'm six momma!" Jamie laughed. Haley took a left turn and explained where they were heading.

* * *

"Hey, I called Haley. She's coming over." Brooke said as she sat next to Peyton. "I wasn't sure wether to call Lucas or not."

"You should." Peyton smiled.

"Are you sure. I mean, you don't like Lindsay and she will come with him when he wants to visit you." Brooke said.

Peyton took Brooke's hand. "I didn't like Lindsay because I _thought_ I wanted Lucas back, but honestly, he was the last person that came to my mind when I was in that water. You were the only person I could think of. I don't know why I didn't do something before because I have loved you for quite a while and now that we're together I don't care that Luke is with Lindsay. I mean, we are together right?"

"Yes, we are." Brooke smiled widely at what Peyton just said. "So, how're you doing girlfriend?" Peyton laughed and Brooke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to hear you say girlfriend." Peyton smiled. Brooke smiled too and leaned in closer to Peyton.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Haley asked as they suddenly came through the door, making Brooke jump off the bed again.

"Jeez, Hales. You are going to give me a heartattack if you do that often." Brooke joked as she hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Haley said as she let go of Brooke and hugged Peyton.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled as he jumped in Brooke's arms. Nathan came in last and closed the door.

"Hi little man." Brooke said as she held him. "Hi Nathan."

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said as he hugged her and then Peyton. "How are you."

"I'm good." Peyton lied. In fact she was terrified that Derek was still out there. She turned to Brooke to see that she was looking at her. She knew that Brooke knew she was lying, but Brooke decided to let it go. She would talk to Peyton later about Derek. Suddenly the lights went off.

"What the hell." Brooke said.

"Does someone else smell smoke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Haley said, taking Jamie over from Brooke so that she could help Peyton. Peyton had just put her arm around Brooke's neck when they heard Nathan and they all gasped as he said:

"I can't get the door open. It's blocked."

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys all like it. Please review, they are loved and appreciated!


	4. Safe Place To Hide

**Hi you guys! Thank you so much for sticking to this story. It will get better even better the next few chapters so I hope you guys keep reading this.**

**Kat : Thanks again for the amazing review. As promised, another Braime scene. **

**laj33 : I hope you like this update.**

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Brooke asked as she paced back and forth through the room.

"First of all, we are not going to panic." Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's shoulders to stop her from pacing through the room.

"How can you stay this calm, Peyton?" Brooke asked. "We both know that Derek is probobly behind this and that he is after you."

"Derek?" Haley said suprised. "I thought he was your brother."

"That turned out to be a lie, actually." Peyton said. She took her clother from the chair. The nurse had put them there before she went out. "I'll be right back."

"Brooke, what the hell is going on?" Nathan asked as Peyton was in the little bathroom.

"I don't know the full story, but cliffnote's version. Derek attacked Peyton last night. He drove them into the river and now he probobly wants to finish the job. I don't know how they landed in the river. She didn't tell me that yet." Brooke explained as she sat on the bed.

"It's becoming very hot in here, mommy." Jamie said as he tugged Haley's pants.

"I know sweetie." Haley said as she picked up her son. "We are going to get out of here, I promise you."

"Nothing will happen to you, Jamie." Brooke said as she stood up and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I will make sure of that."

"I will try to get this door open." Nathan said as he saw black smoke coming from under the door. Peyton came back from the bathroom. "Cover your mouth."

They all did what Nathan said and he tried to kick in the door. The door gave away after four kicks and the four of them ran outside. Jamie on Haley's back.

"I can't see!" Brooke coughed as she tried to find someone to grab. She waved her hands around.

"Auch!" Haley yelled.

"Sorry!" Brooke said as she grabbed Haley's arm. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay, come on, we have to get out of this fire." Haley said as they ran outside to the light. "Nathan!"

"I'm here." Nathan said as he ran out right behind them.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled to the smoking building. No one answered.

"You don't think he has her, do you?" Haley asked as she held Jamie close. She could feel her son shivering. "It's okay, buddy."

"I will kill him if he has her." Brooke mumbled as she ran back inside.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled.

"Brooke!" Haley and Nathan yelled in unison. Jamie distangled himself from Haley and ran to the smoking building.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nathan yelled as he ran after his son and grabbed him before he reached the door.

"You are not going in there!" Haley said angrily. "Do you understand me?"

"Why not? Aunt Brooke went back in!" Jamie yelled back.

"But you're not aunt Brooke are you? You're Jamie." Nathan said.

"Then why does aunt Brooke get to go back in?" Jamie asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Peyton is her best friend. She won't let anything happen to her." Haley explained.

"And aunt Brooke is my best friend too!" Jamie yelled. Nathan and Haley sighed.

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled once she found her way back to the room they were first.

"Brooke?" came a weak voice from further down the hall.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled once again. "Come on, sweetie, talk to me. You have to keep talking so I can find you."

"He was here. Luckily, he didn't see me. He is in here somewhere Brooke." Peyton said. "Why did you come back in? Why didn't you wait outside where you're safe?"

Finally Brooke had reached Peyton and grabbed her hands. "Because I love you P. Sawyer. And all I could think about is to get you out safe."

"But why?" Peyton asked, getting tears in her eyes. "Why do you love me? I screwed up our friendship more than once. What makes you think that I won't screw this up?"

"You need to listen to me, Peyton." Brooke said pulling Peyton to her feet, still holding her hands. "I want you to be safe because I care about you. I want you to be safe because I love you. You are not the only one that screwed up our friendship, I was part of that too. I know you won't screw this up, because I won't let you. I will forgive you your mistakes when you make one. I will stand up for you every time someone hurts you. I will be your safe place to hide every time you feel down and just need to cry. I can keep going on about how much and why I love you, but I don't think this is the best time seeing as we stand in a freaking building that's on fire!"

"I'm sorry." Peyton nodded. They began to run through the hall as they bumped into someone.

"Where do you think you're going?" The person asked as he grabbed Brooke's wrists.

"Away from you!" Peyton yelled as she kicked him in his stomach wich caused him to let go of Brooke. They ran in the other direction and went into the first room which wasn't full of smoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a little red." Brooke said as she looked to her wrists. Peyton took Brooke's hands and placed a kiss on her wrists. Brooke smiled. "Thanks." Peyton smiled back, but started to cough. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the smoke that's getting on my lungues." Peyton coughed. Then they heard someone at the door and they both jumped back. "Open the door! It's a fireman!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Brooke yelled back. "How do you know you're not Derek, standing there with a knife, waiting to kill us?"

"You don't!" the fireman yelled. "But the building is going to collapse, so if you don't come out, you're dead anyway!"

"He's got a point." Peyton laughed as she took Brooke's hand once again and lead her outside.

* * *

"Brooke, don't you dare to pull a stunt like that once again!" Haley yelled of relief as she envelopped Brooke in a hug. "And you..." Haley let go of Brooke and grabbed Peyton. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled as he ran up to her.

"Hey, buddy." Brooke smiled as she took Jamie in her arms.

"Mommy and daddy didn't let me come after you." He pouted.

"They're damn right they didn't!" Brooke said.

"Why not? You ran in!" Jamie yelled, still pouting.

"I had a very good reason to run back in. I didn't want to loose your aunt Peyton." Brooke smiled as she looked to Peyton, who smiled back.

"And I didn't want to loose you and aunt Peyton either." Jamie said.

"Listen up." Brooke sighed as she put Jamie back on his feet and sat on her knees next to him so she was on his eyelevel. "I'm not going to lie to you. What I did was very dangerous and even very stupid, but I didn't care. That was my mistake. I didn't care, but I should have. I mean, what if the building collapsed and I was still in there? Then me and Peyton both would be dead, but I couldn't let that happen and you need to understand that if you had also gone in there and the building collapsed, that you would be dead too. I wouldn't be able to handle that. Do you understand that?"

Jamie nodded. "I know, I just wanted to help."

"I know that buddy, but you have to understand that you can not always help." Brooke smiled as she got back on her feet.

"You would make a good mother, Brooke Davis." Someone said from behind them. "Maybe an even better mother than a buisiness women."

Brooke closed her eyes and bit down on her teeth as she heard who's voice it was. Peyton went to Brooke's side immediatly.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as she turned around.

"We'll be at the car." Nathan said, knowing that they would want to be alone to talk. Brooke nodded, but took Peyton's hand as she saw she wanted to go with Nathan, Haley and Jamie. She looked in her eyes and silently asked her to stay. Peyton nodded and laced her fingers through Brooke's.

"I see you still have your ass of a friend by your side." Victoria said ignoring Brooke's question. "Why did you leave?"

"Why are you here?" Brooke answered with a question.

"Answer me." Victoria said coldly.

"Oh, I have to answer your question, but you don't have to answer mine?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

"I asked you a question first." Victoria reasoned.

"I believe Brooke asked you a question first and I quote 'What are you doing here?'" Peyton snapped.

"Oh, now you need Peyton to answer the questions for you? Did your parasite finally learne how to remember something?" Victoria asked.

"Leave her out of this." Brooke demanded.

"Brooke, it's okay." Peyton said squeezing her hand.

"No it's not okay. I love you for this, but I won't let her insult you." Brooke said as she turned around to meet Peyton's eyes. Then it dawned to Victoria. The way Brooke was saying she loved Peyton for this, the way she was holding her hand, the way she was looking in her eyes.

"Oh, my, God." Victoria's voice was full of surprise and disgust. She stressed every word of her sentence.

"What?" Brooke asked, turning around again.

"Don't tell me that she is your girlfriend." Victoria said as she pointed to Peyton.

"No..." Brooke started quickly, but then changed her mind. "Well, actualy, yes she is. And I'm not going to hide it. I won't be ashamed of it. Definatly not in the way I'm ashamed of you."

"Touché." Peyton chuckled in Brooke's ear causing Brooke to laugh.

"You don't know what you're doing to the company." Victoria whispered. Her disgust dripping from her voice even though she was whispering. She took a step away from Brooke and Peyton. "As far as I'm concerned, you are not my daughter. I didn't raise you to fall in love with the wrong kind. We're only businesspartners and you stay away from me when we don't have a meeting."

Victoria turned around and walked away. Brooke opened her mouth to protest, but closed it as she heard Haley.

"Brooke! Peyton!"

"What?" Peyton asked as they turned around to see Haley running up to them.

"Jamie's missing." She managed to say, still out of breath and tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Reviews equals love and appreciation! Thank you for reading! **

**TBC**


	5. Did I Miss Something?

**I dedicate this chapter to Kat, because she is my best reviewer. I hope you like it! **

**Kat : Thanks again. ;) **

* * *

"What do you mean, missing?" Brooke asked.

"Me and Nathan were talking about the fact that you were a hero because you went back in and got Peyton and the next thing I know Jamie mumbled something about also being a hero and he ran off!" Haley shouted more to the air than to Brooke and Peyton.

"You don't think he ran back in and..." Peyton couldn't finish her sentence. All three of them turned around and just when they were about to take a step forward, the building collapsed.

"Jamie!" Haley screamed. She ran to the building.

"Haley don't!" Peyton yelled, grabbing Brooke to keep her from following Haley.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled at the same time Nathan yelled. "Haley!"

"No, I'm not letting you go." Peyton said, keeping her arms around Brooke's waist. Brooke stopped trying to get away and relaxed into her touch. "I want him to be safe too, but there is no reason for freaking out when you're not even sure he's in there."

Brooke sighed. "I know." She closed her eyes and enjoyed Peyton's touch. Then she opened them to see Nathan running after Haley. Nathan threw his arms around his wife.

"Haley don't." Nathan said.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Haley screamed, hitting Nathan in his chest with every word she said.

"No. We don't even know for sure he went in there!" Nathan reasoned.

"Let go of me!" Haley screamed again, still hitting Nathan's chest. "I need to find him!" Haley broke down in tears and instead of hitting Nathan, she held on to him for dear life.

"I know." Nathan sighed. "Me too, but getting killed ourself isn't the answer."

Brooke and Peyton walked to Haley and Nathan as they saw a paramedic approaching them.

"One of our ambulances is gone." He said. "That doesn't make any sense, because all the paramedics of our team are here."

"Derek." Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nathan all said at the same time.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked as he sat next to Derek in an ambulance.

"To your aunt Peyton's house. We are going to surprise her when she gets home." Derek answered in his sweetest voice.

"But aunt Brooke says you are bad and why did you take me?" Jamie asked.

"I took you because I knew you would understand and because you have to help me, buddy." Derek smiled.

"But I don't understand and why do I have to help you?" Jamie asked again. Derek was beginning to get annoyed of all the questions of Jamie.

"I need you to call your aunt Peyton and tell her to come home." Derek said.

"But why?" Jamie asked.

"Just do it!" Derek shouted, surprising Jamie. "I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to yell."

"You are a bad person, just like aunt Brooke says!" Jamie yelled.

"Your aunt Brooke lies." Derek mumbled.

"No, she doesn't!" Jamie yelled back.

"Yes and that's not the only thing she lies about. Do you remember she said she loved your uncle Lucas once?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Jamie said.

"But don't you think that if you love someone, you should stay with them forever?" Derek asked. He continued, not waiting for a reaction of Jamie. "I heard Brooke and Peyton talk in the hospital today. She said to Peyton that she loved her and that she wanted to be her safe place to hide. Don't you think she should say that to Lucas?"

"No, because uncle Lucas is married to Lindsay." Jamie answered.

"Because Brooke is taken by Peyton. Otherwise Lucas would've married Brooke." Derek explained. "You see, Peyton and Lucas slept behind Brooke's back in high school. Brooke was mad at both Peyton and Lucas because of that and now she wants to take revenge. She let Peyton become her girlfriend so that Lucas couldn't ask her to marry her and so that she could dump Peyton and break her heart from the moment she sees the chance. I won't let that happen to Peyton."

"Man, you are driving me crazy." Jamie said as he put his little hand to his forehead.

* * *

"They found the ambulance!" A paramedic yelled thought the entire parking lot. He went to Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton. He turned to Peyton. "He's at your house." Peyton jumped to her feet and got in Brooke's car. Luckily Brooke had left the keys in the contact when she arrived in the hospital. She started the car and sped off.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled. She put her hands to her hair before turning to Haley. "Give me your car keys."

"Brooke, I don't think that's the best ..."

"Give me your keys!" Brooke demanded, cutting Haley off. Haley sighed and tossed her keys in Brooke's hand.

"You better get out in one piece." She warned. Brooke nodded before getting in Haleys car. She drove off after Peyton.

* * *

Peyton entered her house carefully. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt. She had found the ambulance abandoned in her driveway. She watched out for any sign of Jamie, but came up with nothing. She walked to the kitchen. Still no sign.

"The bedroom." She whispered to herself. She took slow steps to her bedroom to find that it was closed. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi, Peyton." Derek said. He sat on her bed with Jamie in his arms. He held a gun to his back.

"Let him go." Peyton demanded.

"You know, I could do that, but than I don't have any... How do you say that again?" Derek pretended to be thinking. "Leverage?"

Peyton launched herself to Derek. Derek was so caught by surprise that he didn't get the time to shoot the gun and the gun flew out of his hands on the wooden floor.

"Jamie, run downstairs!" Peyton yelled, wresstling with Derek. Peyton jumped to the gun and Jamie did what he was told. He ran down the stairs. As soon as he ran out the door, he bumped into someone causing him to fall backwards again.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled as she helped him up. She took him in a warm embrace. "Oh, my God, I'm so glad you're okay! Where's Peyton?"

"In her bedroom." Jamie answered. Brooke gave him a kiss on his cheeck and gave her her cellphone before running in.

"Call your parents!" she yelled over her shoulder. She ran upstairs to find Peyton with the gun and Derek on his knees. Peyton held the gun to his head.

"I hate you Derek." Peyton said.

"No, you don't. You love me." Derek answered with a smile.

"Peyton." Brooke whispered. Not believing what she was seeing. "Peyton, don't."

"_You_ came to my house that night. _You_ tried to rape me. _You_ drove us into that river and _you_ left me there to die." Peyton cried.

"Then that guy rescued you." Derek mumbled. "So, I came to the hospital to finish the job, but then _she..._" He stopped to point at Brooke. "Rescued you."

"Someone _is_ going to die tonight. But it's not me and it's not Brooke." Peyton whispered as she made the gun ready to shoot.

"Peyton." Brooke said, tears streaming down her face. "Don't." Peyton kept her eyes fixed on Derek. Her finger around the trigger. Fear visible in Derek's eyes for the first time. "Peyton. I don't want to lose you." Brooke took a step closer to Peyton while the tears were still falling down her cheecks. "I love you." Peytons head turned to Brooke. She could see how vulnerable she was. Then she turned back to Derek. Shooting. Police sirens could be heard from the end of the street.

"I knew you couldn't shoot me." Derek laughed as he saw the bullethole in the floor right before his knees.

"I want to shoot you, trust me, but then you won't have to suffer from what you did. I want you to suffer. I want you to be behind bars for the rest of your life." Peyton said. She hit Derek in his jaw, knicking him out. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She looked at Brooke. "I'm so sorry." Peyton tossed the gun on her bed.

Brooke ran to her and held her close. "It's okay." She kissed Peyton's forehead.

"Are you okay?" A policeman asked when he entered the room. Brooke and Peyton nodded. They went downstairs and saw Haley, Nathan and Jamie when they got outside.

"You can come stay with us for a couple of days if you guys want." Haley suggested.

"That'll be great." Peyton smiled.

"You know, I just thought of something." Brooke said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas." Brooke put her hand to her forehead. "He doesn't know any of this. We didn't even call him. We have to let him know what happened."

"We can do that tomorrow. Now you guys have to rest." Nathan smiled as he took both Brooke and Peyton by the hand and led them to their car.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want seperate beds?" Haley asked as Brooke and Peyton dropped their stuff in the spare room.

"No, it's fine. It's not like we didn't share a bed before." Brooke laughed. Haley laughed as well before turning around and closing the door behind her. Peyton let herself fall down on the bed.

"I can't believe what I was thinking when I held that gun." She sighed.

"You were just overcome by anger of what he did to you." Brooke reasoned as she laid down next to Peyton and rested her head on her chest. Peyton wrapped an arm around Brooke.

"The last couple of days have been so serious." Peyton said, going with her hand through Brooke's hair.

Brooke looked to Peyton. "Then it's time to make you laugh." She got up and sat on Peyton, tickling her.

"No, Brooke, don't!" Peyton laughed hysterically.

"Say you love me."

"I love you!" Peyton laughed, trying to make Brooke stop. Brooke stopped as she was hovering over Peyton. She looked in her eyes. She leaned in slowly.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled as their lips were about to touch.

"Oh come on!" Brooke groaned. "Why is that something always comes up when we are about to have our first kiss?"

"It won't be our first kiss." Peyton said.

"High school doesn't count." Brooke laughed. "And I mean our first kiss as a couple."

Peyton smiled and leaned in again.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled again.

"Fine!" Brooke growled as she threw her hands up and got up.

"I'm going to take a walk." Peyton said as she also got up.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked immediatly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to try and clear my head." Peyton smiled and gave Brooke a kiss on her cheeck before leaving. Brooke went to Haley.

"What?" She snapped.

"Wow, pms?" Haley asked at Brooke's tone.

"Sorry." Brooke said. "It's been a long day."

"I understand." Haley pulled Brooke in a hug. "Jamie won't come out of his room. He said you were a liar."

"Why?" Brooke asked in surprise as she pulled away.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." Haley said.

"I didn't say anything to him and I deffinatly didn't lie to him." Brooke defended herself.

"I believe you, but he won't say anything about it. I was kind of hoping you could go and try to talk to him."

"Sure." Brooke smiled. She walked to Jamie's room and knocked on his door. "Jamie, buddy it's me. Will you let me in?"

"Go away!" Jamie yelled.

"Please, let me in so we can talk." Brooke said calmly.

"I don't want to talk! You are a liar!" Jamie yelled again.

"At least tell me what lie I told." Brooke said, still staying calm. She heard a click and knew that he unlocked the door. She went inside and sat on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"You said you loved uncle Lucas, but you don't! You love aunt Peyton!" Jamie yelled.

"I do love Lucas." Brooke said.

"No, you don't. You love Peyton, otherwise you wouldn't have left uncle Lucas. You are still mad because they cheated on you in high school. You are trying to get with aunt Peyton so she can't get back together with uncle Lucas. Then you will break aunt Peyton's heart so that you are even with the both of them." Jamie said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where does this come from?" Brooke asked not believing what she just heard.

"Derek said he overheard your conversation. I know Peyton is your girlfriend and that you are going to break her heart." Jamie said.

"Sweetie, the only thing that is true from what Derek said to you is that Peyton is my girlfriend." Brooke said. "I do love Lucas, I'm just not in love with him. He is happy with Lindsay, I'm happy with Peyton and I'm not going to break her heart."

"You promise?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Brooke smiled.

"I'm sorry I said you lied." Jamie said dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Jamie look at me." Brooke said, putting her finger under his chin causing him to look up at her. "Did I ever lie to you?" Jamie shaked his head. "I would never lie to you. You're the most important man in my life."

"You are the best godmother."

"Ow." Brooke yelped as Jamie jumped her and threw his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay buddy. It's easy to believe the first thing you heard, but you need to know both sides of the story." Brooke explained. Jamie nodded and crawled on top of Brooke, laying down on her stomach. He rested his head on her chest. Brooke smiled and put her arms around him while she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"How do you ask a girl out?" Jamie asked suddenly.

"My my, do you fancy someone?" Brooke laughed.

"Maybe." Jamie said as he got back up to a sit on Brooke's stomach. "She's in my class and I would like to take her to dinner, but I don't know how to ask her."

"You just do." Brooke smiled. "You say something like, do you want to go to dinner with me, and when she says yes you ask when you can pick her up."

"Really?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Yes, but make sure to run it by your mom first." Brooke laughed. Jamie nodded excited.

"Thanks aunt Brooke, you're the best." Jamie said as he gave Brooke a bear hug. He got back up. "So, is Peyton really your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone yet because you're the first to know." Brooke said pointing a finger to Jamie playfully.

"I promise." Jamie smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Well, I would get you something to eat, but I can't get up because someone is sitting on my stomach." Brooke said.

"I'm not really that hungry." Jamie joked.

"Nice try, buddy, get up." Brooke laughed.

"No." Jamie grinned.

"Did you just say no?" Brooke asked as she raised an eyebrow. Jamie nodded. "Did you now." She laughed and took Jamie in her arms, lifting him up from the bed as she got up.

"Unfair!" Jamie yelled before he started to laugh. They went to the kitchen.

"Having fun?" Haley asked as the two came in.

"Yeah!" Jamie yelled as Brooke put him down.

"I'm sorry I locked myself up momma." He said as he hugged Haley's leg.

"It's okay buddy, it's nice to see you laugh." Haley answered before turning to Brooke. "Have you seen Peyton?"

"No, she went for a walk. Didn't she come back yet?" Brooke asked.

"No, she's still not back." Haley shook her head.

"I'm gonna see if I can find her." Brooke turned around and walked out of the house.

* * *

Peyton was leaning on a wooden fence, watching the sun setting and the waves crashing agains the rocks. She felt a pair of arms come around her waist from behind.

"Thought I'd find you here." A husky voice said. Peyton smiled and relaxed into the touch.

"Miss me already?" She smirked.

"You know it." Brooke smiled. Peyton turned around in her arms and put her own arms around Brooke's neck. She put a stray of hair behind Brooke's ear that hung in her face. They looked in eachothers eyes. They both smiled before Peyton leaned in and captured Brooke's lips in a slow, soft, tender and loving kiss. Brooke pulled away just to lean in again and kissing Peyton. She felt Peyton's tongue tracing her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she was granted immidiatly. Peyton's tongue found Brooke's and they massaged eachothers. Behind them the sunset and the waves that slowed down against the rocks. They pulled away when oxygen became an issue. They smiled and Peyton pulled Brooke in a hug.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were laying down on the couch. Nathan's arms wrapped around Haley. Jamie had already gone to bed.

"Why do you think Brooke ran back in the hospital?" Nathan asked.

"To save Peyton, it's her best friend. Whe else would she run in?" Haley said turning in Nathan's arms.

"I don't know, but they seem a lot closer than best friends are supposed to be." Nathan said.

"Don't break your mind over it." Haley smiled as she leaned up and kissed her husband.

"Get a room." Brooke laughed as she and Peyton came in. Haley and Nathan laughed as they got up.

"Hey, you guys." An other voice said. The four of them turned around.

"Luke." They all said in unison.

"Did I miss something?" Lucas asked as he saw their shocked faces. When he didn't get an answer he continued. "Me and Lindsay are getting a divorce." Their mouths almost dropped to the floor.

**

* * *

**

I really hope I get more than one review on this chapter. Thanks for reading anyway. :)

** Reviews are loved and appreciated.**


	6. Seriously?

**First of all, I'm sorry for the late update, but I think you all know there's been trouble with the login page. I could update three days ago, but I haven't been home. Anyways, here it is!**

**Othhillfan : Thank you, I'm really glad you like it! **

**KittySquyres : I think it's cool you think it's cute. ^^**

**Amanda : Thank you for the review, I appreciate it.**

**Kat : I'm glad you put up big reviews, I really appreciate and love it! I'm also glad you like your dedication!**

* * *

"What? Why?" Haley asked as she closed Brooke and Peyton's mouth. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Because I couldn't keep lying to her Hales." Lucas said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just couldn't."

"About what?" Nathan asked, sitting down. He couldn't believe it. His brother had only been married for two months and he already wanted a divorce.

"About the fact that I'm still in love with Peyton." Lucas sighed as he looked at Peyton. Peyton's eyes widened. She tore her eyes away from Lucas' and to Brooke who was staring at Lucas. Lucas walked to Peyton. "I know how hard you tried to get me back and I'm so sorry that I just realise that I want the same thing."

"Maybe we should wait in an other room." Haley suggested as she notices this conversation was getting more intimate. Peyton didn't react when Haley and Nathan went to an other room, but grabbed Brooke's arm when she also started to walk away.

"Stay." Peyton said almost begging. Fear visible in her eyes. Brooke didn't hesitate and took a step back. She smiled at Peyton.

"Peyton, I would really want to talk to you in private." Lucas said glancing at Brooke and then back at Peyton. His hands nervously in his pockets.

"I'm sorry Luke, but there's nothing to say." Peyton sighed calmly.

"Nothing left to say? Peyton, I just declared my love for you. How is it possible that there's nothing left to say?" Lucas almost yelled. "I want you back Peyton. It's simple as that."

Lucas leaned in to kiss her, but Peyton stopped him. "It's not simple, Luke. I'm not single anymore."

"What?" Lucas asked. He ran his hand through his hair again as he took a step back. "You told me you loved me and wanted me back."

"I know, but that was more than two months ago." Peyton said still trying to stay calm.

"You met someone in those two months and loved him immediatly? I don't believe you, Peyton." Lucas said, pacing back and forth through the room.

"Not in those two months, I met that person a long time ago." Peyton defended herself. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not in love with you." She turned around and walked out the door. Brooke turned to follow but was stopped by Lucas.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"It's not my place to tell you, Luke." Brooke answered. "I'm sorry." She followed Peyton outside and took her carkeys out of her pocket. "Let's drive to my place." Peyton nodded and got in the car. Lucas watched them from the window. There was no way he was going to let Peyton go to the guy who took her away from him. He was going to follow them and than crash the house.

* * *

"I can't believe Lucas just said that." Peyton sighed as she let herself fall down on Brooke's bed.

"Me neither." Brooke sighed too as she sat on the bed slowly. Her eyes to the floor. Peyton notices this and sat up next to Brooke.

"Brooke, sweetie, you have to believe me when I say my heart's with you and not with Lucas." Peyton reassured her.

"I know, it's just hard to hear him say it, you know." Brooke smiled a little and looked at Peyton who nodded. She laid down and opened her arms for Brooke to come down in her arms. Brooke laid down next to her and rested her head on her chest. She threw her leg over Peyton's leg and the blonde chuckled, kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Let's not have sex until we're ready." Brooke said, lifting her head from Peyton's chest and resting her chin there.

"Is Brooke Davis actually prosponing sex?" Peyton joked looking down at Brooke.

Brooke laughed a little. "I want this to be special, Peyt. I really love you and I'm scared."

Peyton nodded. "Ofcourse we'll wait." She listened to the smaller girl in her arms and heard her breathing even out. Neither of them had noticed that Lucas was in the kitchen, making his way to the bedroom. He opened the door to find Peyton and Brooke laying down on the bed. Just at the way they were laying there he knew that Brooke was the person Peyton was talking about.

"Luke." Peyton whispered. Lucas didn't say anything and turned around. Peyton followed him after making sure that Brooke was still asleep. "Wait."

Lucas turned around in the door and Peyton stood still in her tracks. She stood between the door where Lucas was standing and the bed where Brooke was sleeping. "I could've handled it if you didn't want me back because of a guy, but Brooke? Seriously?"

"Lucas, don't talk like that." Peyton sternly said which caused Brooke to wake up.

"What's going on?" she said sleepingly, but then she saw Lucas. "Luke."

"Save it Brooke." Lucas said. He turned back to Peyton. "You know her better than anyone. That means that you also know that she almost slept with every guy in Tree Hill. No, scratch almost. That means that you also know that she _did_ sleep with every single guy in Tree Hill. Now that she had every guy, she's going over to the girls and you're the first. Don't you see that she's going to break your heart after you slept with her?"

Brooke's eyes dropped to the floor and silent tears streamed down her face. Peyton looked over to Brooke and turned to Lucas. "You need to go."

"I don't know why you stay with her because..."

"Now!" Peyton yelled, cutting Lucas off. Lucas shook his head, walked out the door and closed the door with a loud bang. Brooke pulled her knees up to her chest. "Brooke." Peyton's voice was soft and tender as she made her way back to the bed and sat next to Brooke. She laid a hand on her knee, but Brooke swatted it away.

"He's right." She whispered as she stared to the wall in front of her. "I almost slept with every guy in Tree Hill."

"That was in the past. You're not that kind of person anymore." Peyton said, laying her hand on her knee again. This time Brooke didn't swat it off.

"It doesn't change the fact that I did it. It doesn't change the fact that that's the reason why everyone thinks I don't truly love you which isn't true." The brunette rested her hand on top of Peyton's and looked her in the eye. "I _do_ truly love you, I mean that."

Peyton placed a soft kiss on Brooke's lips. "I know you do." She pulled Brooke in her arms and laid down on the bed. Brooke sighed as Peyton stroke her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

Haley and Nathan heard a door slam. They went back to the livingroom.

"Luke." Haley said. "What the hell is going on?"

"She doesn't want me back." Lucas mumbled as he sat on the couch. "I just came back from Brooke's house."

"Why not? She tried to get you back when she got back from LA." Nathan said as he raised his eyebrow and thought back to those days. "Things really heated up between her and Lindsay."

"Yes, but that turns out to be a lie." Lucas explained. He got up and started pacing. "Peyton wanted to hide her feelings for Brooke..."

"Brooke?" Haley asked, not letting Lucas finish his sentence.

"Yes, Brooke." Lucas nodded. "She had Brooke in her arms when I got there. I know you are going to say that it is possible she held her like that because she's her best friend, but when I confronted Peyton about it, she didn't deny it."

"Luke, I don't know what to say." Haley said as she walked over to Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything." Lucas mumbled, backing away from Haley. "Just leave me alone for a couple of days. I need some time." He turned around and walked out of the front door.

"I can't believe this." Haley sighed as she sat on the couch.

"I can." Nathan shrugged. Haley raised her eyebrow. "Come on, think about it." He sat on the couch next to Haley. "They've been best friends for over twelve years! When Brooke and Lucas were together, Brooke still went to Peyton when something was wrong. When the two of them were not talking, Brooke would ask you how Peyton was and threaten you with death if you told her she had asked about her. She even kissed Peyton on Dare Night."

"That was a dare and that was just to tease Felix."

"Maybe not. Maybe she thought it was the perfect opportunity to kiss Peyton without her knowing about Brooke's feelings." Nathan explained.

"I don't know, Nathan. Peyton broke Luke's heart. With Brooke nonetheless. I can't believe Brooke and Peyton got together behind Luke's back and I just don't think I can be okay with it." Haley sighed as she stood up and walked to her room. Nathan shook his head and rested his arms on his knees. They didn't notice that Jamie had heard the entire conversation. Anger was building in his little body.

* * *

Brooke let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as she let go of Brooke to take a better look at her.

The brunette got to a sitting position. "You never told me how you ended up in the river."

Peyton looked to the other side of the room as she began to talk. "He was laying on top of me after he dragged me into the bedroom."

_Curtains were closed and candles were lit in the bedroom of Peyton Sawyer. She, herself, was laying down on the bed with Derek hovering over_ _her._

"_Go away, please." Peytons voice sounded weak as she begged for him to go away. _

"_If you had returned my love the first time we spoke, this wouldn't be happening. If you had returned my love in that moment, then we would be happy together now." Derek breathed as he ripped Peyton's dress. She felt the cold blade of a knife cutting in her lower back. She screamed in pain as he put the knife next to him on the bed. Too bad for him, he didn't put it far enough and Peyton could still reach it. She grabbed the knife and stabbed it in his stomach. She pushed Derek off of her and ran to her car with Derek on her heels. She had reached her car and when she opened it, Derek pushed her in the passenger's seat. He got in the driver's seat and started the car. They were driving over the road. _

"_Stop the car!" Peyton yelled as she took a hold of the steering wheel._

"_No! If you don't want to do it at your place then we're going to do it at my place." Derek mumbled as he tried to swat Peyton's hands away. "Let go!" _

"_No!" Peyton yelled as she turned the steering wheel. "Hit the breaks!" _

"_No!" Derek yelled back. He turned the wheel so suddenly that it send the car spinning. _

"_Hit the breaks!" Peyton screamed again._

"_No." Derek whispered coldly. The car crashed into the river, breaking the front window. Derek pulled a struggling Peyton into the driver's seat. He knocked her out by hitting her head agains the door of the car. Then he put the seatbelt on her and swam to the surface. _

"The next thing I know I was in the hospital." Peyton cried. Brooke held her in her arms.

"Can I..." Brooke didn't know if she could finish her sentence. She wanted to see the scar, but not as it would hurt Peyton. She took a risk and asked it. "Can I see the scar on your lower back?"

The blondes eyes shot up to Brooke's. Brooke could see the fear in her eyes, but the fear dissapeared and was replaced by trust. Peyton turned around and pulled her shirt up slowly.

"It's pretty big." She whispered as she stared to the wall in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" The brunette whispered as she looked to Peyton's curls. Peyton nodded her head. Brooke traced the scar with her index finger. Then she leaned down and placed a small kiss on it. Peyton relaxed as she felt Brooke's lips on her lower back, but then groaned as she heard a cellphone. "It's yours." The blonde had put her shirt back down as Brooke reached over to her cellphone. She sat in Peyton's lap as she answered it.

"Hi." She said to the other person on the phone. She didn't say another word before she closed her cellphone and turned around to meet Peyton's eyes. "Jamie's missing. Again."

* * *

**Hope you guys love it! Reviews are appreciated and loved.**


	7. Who Will Be Next?

**First of all, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but things have been crazy around here. I'm glad I can finally update this next chapter. My apologies again for the late update.**

**Othhillfan : Thanks for the review. I like to give shockers. ^^**

**guy : Wow, thanks for the amazingly long review. It's always nice to read them!**

**massa224424 : Maybe they find him, maybe not... Just have to read. :)**

**KittySquyres : Thanks, finally the next chapter is up.**

**Bound Dragon : Haha, Lucas always seems to be the jackass in my stories. ^^**

**kaila5707 : Gotta love Jamie. Haha. :d**

* * *

"Any news yet?" Brooke asked as they had arrived at Haley's.

"No." Haley said as she sat on the couch. "God! Why does it always have to be Jamie? I hope Derek doesn't have him."

"The police said they caught him, so I don't think it's Derek." Peyton said thoughtfully.

"But who else could it be? I mean, it's not like he ran away or something. Jamie wouldn't do that." Nathan ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the window. He began pacing back and forth. "Should we tell Lucas?"

The tension in the room was suddenly overloaded. All three girls looked at eachother and Nathan was still looking out of the window.

"We sort of... kind of... need to tell you guys something." Brooke stuttered.

"Save it, we already know." Haley snapped as she raised her hand in the air to stop Brooke from talking.

"Don't be angry with them Hales, it's not like Peyton and Luke were together when her and Brooke got together." Nathan reasoned.

"You're right, it's just hard you know. Luke is my best friend, but you guys are also my best friends. But when Luke was here last night, I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before. He was so defeated. I really hope he gets over this, because I think I can be okay with your relationship." Haley smiled as she stood up to give Brooke and Peyton a hug. They all nodded and Haley started pacing.

"Come to think of it. Has anyone seen Skills?" Nathan asked. The girls looked at eachother and shook their head.

* * *

_6 hours earlier_

"_Uncle Skills! Uncle Skills!" Jamie yelled as he ran into his appartment. Skills groaned. Jamie sighed and jumped on him to wake him up. "Uncle Skills!"_

_Skills almost jumped out of his skin from the sudden weight that hit his body. "Jeez dawg, what are you doing here? It's like 3 in the morning."_

"_I need your help." Jamie said._

"_I ain't helping nobody at 3 in the morning." Skills closed his eyes again and began to fall asleep._

"_I need your help." Jamie said again, this time with puppydog eyes. Skills slowly opened one eye to look at Jamie. _

"_Oh come on, not that face." He wined. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his own head. "Alright already. I ain't saying no to the little kid. I'm not fully awake, so I can't promise you that I will be able to help." _

_Jamie grinned as he got up and walked towards the living room. Skills got up to follow Jamie, but he was met by cold water that hit his face. His eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. He looked at Jamie, who had an empty glass in his hands. _

"_Now your away and you will be able to help." Jamie said with a smile across his face._

"_Dawg, you really should watch less television. It ain't good for your mind." Skills laughed as he sat on a chair. "What do ya need my help for?"_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peyton whispered as she, Haley, Brooke and Nathan walked through prison.

"I need to see if he's behind bars, Peyton, otherwise I will kill him if I find out he has Jamie." Haley said, walking close to Nathan.

Brooke took Peyton's hand. "I'm scared, what if he's not behind bars. What if it's someone else."

"Shh, it's okay, don't be scared. We will just check to see if it's him and then we will leave." Peyton said, entertwining her fingers with Brooke's.

"Here we are." The guard said as he showed them Derek's cell. Derek was sleeping on the hard bed in his cel.

"Derek!" Nathan yelled, which startled Derek and caused him to fall on the ground. "Where's Jamie?"

"How the hell should I know, I've been in here all the time thanks to you guys." Derek said while rubbing on his head.

"No, it's because of yourself you're in here. Don't blame this on me. You wouldn't be in here if you hadn't been after Peyton or if you hadn't kidnapped Jamie. Now, do you have any people helping you? Because Jamie's missing again and if I found out you're behind this in any sort of way, I will kick your ass so hard, you won't even be able to sit on that bed in this cel." Haley snapped as she pointed to Derek, her finger touching the glass of his celldoor. Derek seemed to be scared as he backed away until he was against the wall. Nathan put his arm around his wife and said that she had to wait outside with Brooke and Peyton. The girls listened to Nathan and walked outside.

"You better be more scared when _I _find out you have something to do with this, because then something far more worse will happen." Nathan said, looking at Derek without emotion.

"I don't. I swear." Derek said and he seemed to be sincere. Nathan shrugged and walked away while he shook his head.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked as he came outside.

"I don't know. The first moment she's right behind us and the next she's gone." Brooke explained.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled. No answer. No sign of Haley anywhere. "What the hell is happening? First Jamie, now Haley."

"I'm pretty sure Derek's not behind this. We just saw him two seconds ago in his cell. There's no way he can be behind this." Peyton said as she looked around the parking lot.

"Okay guys, I'm really scared." Brooke said. Nathan walked to her and put his arm around her.

"We have to stick together so no one will be caught." He suggested. Peyton and Brooke nodded and they walked thought the parking lot.

"What was that?" Brooke asked as she heard something behind some bushes.

"What?" Peyton asked as she looked to the place Brooke was looking.

"I heard something move." Brooke explained. "Nathan, do you mind checking it out?" No answer. Brooke slowly turned around and screamed. "Nathan!"

He was nowhere to be seen. Peyton started to pace. "Maybe... maybe he just went to get some drinks."

"Or maybe he's caught too!" Brooke yelled, hitting the hard reality. Both girls ran to the car and drove to Haley and Nathans home. They locked all the doors once they got inside.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Peyton said as she got herself a glass of water. She offered some to Brooke, but Brooke ignored her.

"First Jamie, then Haley, now Nathan. Who will be next?" Brooke asked as she walked to the window, closing the blinds.

"I'll call Fergie and Junk for help. Maybe they know what to do." Peyton said.

"Why don't we call the cops?" Brooke asked as she took out her cellphone and handed it to Peyton.

"Because they already know about Jamie." Peyton said as she took the cellphone and dialed Fergie's number. She sighed and hung up. Then she dialed Junk's number before sighing again and closing the phone. "It both went straight to voicemail. Now, I'm officially scared to death."

"Really? I was already scared to death when Jamie went missing. Again!" Brooke yelled as she let herself fall on the couch and silent tears came down from her eyes.

"Sweetie." Peyton sighed as she sat down next to Brooke. Brooke rested her head on Peyton's lap and Peyton slowly stroke Brooke's hair. "Everything's gonna be fine. We will find them."

"I really hope so Peyt. I really hope so." Brooke closed her eyes and tried to enjoy this moment with Peyton. Peyton gently kissed Brooke's cheeck before closing her eyes and thinking about everything that had happened.

* * *

**Okay guys, end of the chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. In fact, it deffinatly will be sooner than this update. I'm sorry again for the late update, but enjoy the chapter! Reviews equals love!**


	8. Be Happy, Breyton

**Finally another update! I'm sorry it took so long, but enjoy!**

**Kaila5707 : Thanks for the review. Jamie's one smart kid. ;)**

**Massa224424 : I'm glad you loved it.**

* * *

"This is so frustrating!" Brooke yelled as she threw her cellphone on the couch.

"Brooke, baby, calm down." Peyton said as she rested her hands on Brooke's shoulders.

"Don't Brooke, baby me!" Brooke yelled back. "And don't tell me to calm down! Our friends are missing one by one and no one is answering their phone. How am I supposed to be calm?" Then there was a knock on the door, making Brooke and Peyton jump. "P..Peyton, you go check."

"What? No, you go check! You're older." Peyton argued.

"Oh, no, you're taller, maybe it's a little dude that's taking everyone, you're tall so he won't take you. Go." Brooke said as she pushed Peyton to the door a little.

"Brooke! Peyton!" Junk's voice came from behind the door, making the girls jump again. Peyton sighed and opened the door.

"Junk! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" She yelled as Junk entered.

"Why did you turn off your phone, you idiot?" Brooke said as she pushed Junk in the chest while Peyton closed the door.

"My battery died, why are you making such a drama?" Junk laughed as he opened the front door again. "C'mon."

"What?" Peyton and Brooke asked in unison.

"I need to show you something." Junk smiled. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and walked to Junk's car. They drove to TRIC.

"What are we doing here?" Peyton asked as they got out of the car.

"Wait five minutes, then come in." Junk answered as he walked up the stairs.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked as she went to follow him.

"Just do what you're told for once." Junk laughed as he entered TRIC and closed the door behind him.

Brooke turned around to Peyton. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yup, you always like to break the rules and do the opposite of what someone asks you." Peyton joked as she walked to Brooke and threw her arms around her waist.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Peyton leaned in and captured Brooke's lips with her own. After a while, she pulled back. "We should probobly head inside."

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment." Brooke said with a fake pout. They laughed and walked up the stairs, but Brooke hesitated to open the door.

"What's wrong?"

"What if it's Junk? What if Junk's the one who kidnaps everyone?"

"Honey, it's Junk we're talking about. The only thing he does good is playing video games for crying out loud." Peyton laughed as she opened the door instead of Brooke and they walked in. It was completely dark.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as the lights turned on. Brooke and Peyton's mouth fell open at the sight. Everyone was there. Their friends, family and even Lucas.

"What?" Brooke and Peyton said in unison. They couldn't believe their eyes. In the middle of TRIC there was a big sign that said 'Be Happy Breyton!'. "Who did this?"

Haley came up to them with Jamie. "Blame this little guy."

Brooke took Jamie over from Haley and smiled. "You did this?" Jamie nodded and Brooke kissed him on his cheeck. "Thanks, buddy, but how did you manage to do all of this?"

"Well, first I went to uncle Skills. Then we went over to the prison, because we overheard you talking about it." Jamie explained.

_~Big Flashback~_

"_Are you sure they're gonna be here?" Skills asked as they arrived at the hospital. _

"_Yes, I heard momma talking about it." Jamie answered as they got out of the car. "Look, there. They're heading inside." He pointed to a group of four people that were walking towards the entrance of the prison. "Now we have to wait until they get back outside." _

"_Well, we don't have to wait long, cause Brooke and Peyton are already there." Skills said as he got up. Haley followed not too soon after them. Skills ran to her, grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from screaming. He took her to the bushes where Jamie was waiting. "Hales, it's Skills, don't scream." Skills drew his hand back and stepped towards Jamie._

"_Jamie!" Haley yelled as she ran to him and hugged him. _

"_Keep your voice down. Brooke and Peyton can't see us." Jamie commanded._

"_Oh, so now son's bossing mom around. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." Haley smiled as she got up. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_We'll explain later, we just have to get Nathan too, but Brooke and Peyton can't see it." Skills said. _

"_I think I got a plan." Haley smiled as she picked up a little rock and turned around to the entrance of the prison. _

"_Look! There's dad!" Jamie whispered exitedly as he pointed to Nathan. _

"_Psht!" Haley whispered as hard as she could without startling Brooke and Peyton. Nathan glanced to the bushed and wanted to speak, but Haley frantically waved her hands. She pointed to the rock and to some bushed at Brooke and Peyton. Then she pointed to Nathan and she acted like she was running while she pointed towards her. Nathan nodded and walked over to the two girls standing next to the car. Haley threw the rock to the bushes next to Brooke, peyton and Haley._

"_What was that?" Brooke asked, glaring at the bushes Haley threw the rock at. _

"_What?" Peyton questioned._

"_I heard something move." Brooke and Peyton were both looking at the bushes and Nathan rushed off to Haley._

"_What's wrong?" He asked. His breathing was calm. You couldn't even tell that he had sprinted towards them. Bless the condition of a basketball player. _

"_I don't even know myself, but Skills said we had to get you here without Brooke and Peyton knowing so I figured I'd give it a shot with my acting talents." Haley shrugged. Nathan playfully pushed her on the arm and laughed. _

"_C'mon,Dawg, let's get in the car so we can explain everything." Skills said as he turned around and started to walk towards the car that was hidden behind some trees. _

"_Okay, tell me. And you better hope you don't have some lame excuse to fake our kidnapping." Haley said as she closed the passenger door of the car and turned to look at Skills and Jamie._

"_I heard you talking to uncle Lucas about aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton." Jamie said, looking down. "You said you wouldn't be okay with it."_

"_Sweetie, that was my first reaction. I thought they went behind Luke's back, but then I realised that Luke and Peyton weren't even together when she got with Brooke so technically, she did nothing wrong." Haley explained to her son. _

"_I still want to do something for aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton. I want uncle Lucas to be there too. I want everyone to be there." Jamie's voice was convicing and you could hear that he really wanted to do this. _

"_Okay, bud. What did you have in mind?" Nathan smiled._

"_Junk! Fergie! Are you two idiots still sleeping?" Nathan yelled from the front door as they were at their appartement. _

"_No!" Came a muffled voice from behind the door. Fergie opened the door. "We had already woken up." He tried to hide a yawn before adding, "Two minutes ago."_

"_Dude, you look like crap." Nathan laughed at the sight. Fergie was standing in his boxors and his hair was a mess. "Get dressed and get Junk out of bed. We need you at TRIC."_

"_Junk's up already!" Fergie said quickly. Nathan gave him a glare. "Yeah, okay, maybe he's still sleeping."_

"_Dude, it's like four in the afternoon." Nathan stated as he turned around and walked away. "Be quick!" _

* * *

"_Luke, you have to come!" Haley exclaimed on the phone. She and Jamie were standing right outside TRIC. _

"_Hales, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Peyton and Brooke sneaking off behind my back isn't exactly something that wouldn't break my heart." Lucas said from the other end of the phone. _

"_Okay, tell that to Jamie." Haley snapped as she handed the phone to Jamie. _

"_Get your butt over here uncle Lucas!" He yelled in the phone, making Haley look at him with a big frown. Jamie giggled at the look he got from his mother and corrected his sentence. "I mean, get over here as fast as you can."_

"_Jamie, you know I can't." Lucas sighed._

"_Look, uncle Lucas. I don't get why you're so angry with them. They did nothing wrong. You and aunt Peyton weren't even together when she and aunt Brooke got together so there's no reason for you to think that they did it behind your back." Jamie explained in a calm voice._

"_I just don't get it. A month earlier, Peyton tried to get me back and now I finally admit I want her back too, she's hitting it off with Brooke and I don't think I can be okay with that." The older blonde boy got teary eyed, but Jamie couldn't see that._

"_Don't you think that's a little selfish of you?" Jamie asked. "You turn down Peyton and you just expect Peyton to be waiting for you until you're ready to confess your love for her? You turned her down a lot while you were with Lindsay and now that Peyton's finally moving on, you expect her to take you back? What, do you always want something you can't have? I heard you went after Peyton when she was with Brooke. Then you went after Brooke again when she was with Felix and then AGAIN you went after Peyton. I think you're being selfish right now and I don't think I want to see you again if you don't come to our party for them."_

_Lucas was quiet for a moment, realising that Jamie had a point. "How old are you again? Cause it feels like I'm talking to an adult. You're way to smart for your own good. I'll be there in a few."_

_Jamie smiled at his accomplishement and turned off the phone, returning it to his mother who stood there with open mouth. "Well, that was a convincing speech." _

_Jamie shrugged and went inside TRIC. He watched as everyone had put everything ready for the party. Larry was going to be the DJ, Karen would stand behind the bar and their friends would just have fun. He walked over to Karen. "Do you have carton or something?"_

_Karen handed him a carton box. "There you go."_

"_Thanks." Jamie smiled as he grabbed a black stift and wrote something down on the carton. _

"'_Be happy Breyton!'" Nathan read as Jamie wrote it down. "What's Breyton?"_

"_Aunt Brooke and aunt Peyton's names combined spell Breyton." Jamie explained. _

"_You are way too smart for your own good." Nathan laughed._

"_Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm a six year old for crying out loud." Jamie complained as he stood up and put the sign in the middle of the room. Nathan laughed as he walked over to Junk._

"_You can go get them now." He said before walking towards Haley. _

_~End Flashback~_

"What took you guys so long to open the front door when I came to get you?" Junk asked as they all took place on a chair.

"We thought you were the kidnapper!" Brooke laughed before she turned towards Jamie. "Thanks, bud. You're the best."

"I know." Jamie shrugged as he winked. Brooke winked also before she saw Peyton standing up and going to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

She followed Peyton into the bathroom. When she got there, Peyton was leaning on the sink. She looked at Brooke in the mirror as she entered. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Brooke smiled as she slid her arms around Peyton's waist, hugging her from behind. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just so nice to see that so much people support us. I thought that half of them were going to freak out when they found out." Peyton explained, turning around in Brooke's arms and giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you." Brooke smiled in the kiss.

"I love you too." Peyton answered as she pulled back. Brooke laced her fingers through Peytons as they walked back inside.

"Brooke? Peyton?" someone asked. They turned around to see Lucas standing in front of them.

"Luke." They both said in unison. Backing away slowly.

"No, please, let me say something." Lucas said, playing nervously with his hands. He glanced to his right to see Jamie giving him a nod. He turned back towards Brooke and Peyton and started to explain. "I'm sorry how I behaved earlier. I had no right to lash out like that. I know that you guys didn't do something behind my back and it was selfish of me to think that you would've waited for me."

"It's not that selfish, Luke. Because I wanted to wait, but then it wouldn't have lasted because I would've ended up with Brooke either way." Peyton smiled as she threw her arm around Brooke's neck and gave her a sidehug. Brooke sneaked her arm around Peyton's waist and held her close.

"I really hope you guys are happy and stay that way." Lucas smiled. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Sure." The girls smiled as Lucas pulled them both in a hug.

"Then I would like to invite Brooke and Peyton up on the stage." Haley yelled through the microphone. They were so busy talking that they didn't even notice that Haley had climbed on the stage. The girls walked towards her and Brooke took over the microphone from Haley.

"First of all, I would like to thank my wonderful Godson, Jamie, who is way too smart for his own good. He made all of this happen." Brooke smiled. Jamie put his hand against his head and mumbled something about not being too smart for his own good. Nahan and Haley laughed. She handed the microphone to Peyton.

"I would like to thank Skills, Nathan, Haley, Junk, Fergie, Karen, my dad and everyone else who is here today. It means a lot to us that you all support us, but most of all, I would like to thank Lucas." Lucas' head shot up to the stage. He was all the way in the back. "It means a lot that you're here and I hope you find love."

Brooke took the microphone again. "So, is this a party or what? Show us what you got mr. Sawyer! Show us your DJ skills!"

Larry started to play and the crowd evolved into one dancing group. Everyone was dancing and no one hated each other. The room was filled with love and friendship. Just like it's always supposed to be if you follow your heart. Cause your heart speaks the truth.

**End.**

* * *

**I'm gonna put this story on hold for now, cause I have some other stories I want to write for first. Maybe I'll put some other chapters up for this after I finished my other stories. Or maybe I'll update once in a while. I hope you guys like the chapter though! Reviews = Love!**


End file.
